Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
by I'm Not The Weakest Link
Summary: Something dark is rising in Hogwarts. Students are turning up in odd palces, screaming and wide-eyed. This year especially will be hard for Harry Potter. There's a new DADA teacher and even more suprises. The Sorting Hat, Howlers, motorbikes, and an attac
1. New Teacher and New Dormitory

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

PG

Summary: _Something dark is rising in Hogwarts. Students are turning up in odd palces, screaming and wide-eyed. This year especially will be hard for Harry Potter. There's a new DADA teacher and even more suprises. The Sorting Hat, Howlers, motorbikes, and an attack from the Death Eaters that could cost Harry's life...and his friends._

Harry Potter stared at the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Smoke was puffing out and children saying goodbye to their parents. Harry looked around sadly and stepped on the train. He looked up and down the train until he found an empty compartment. He sighed and set his trunk on the holster.

He fell down on the seat. He was exaughsted. He had hardly any sleep last night. Partly because he didn't want to dream about Sirius, partly because he wanted to see his his friends again. He sighed again and closed his eyes. He had let his hair grow this summer, and it was now hanging around his chin. He had gotton new glasses, with a thin silver frame, and they were square-shaped. He had gotton new robes at Madam Malkins with Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. He got one of his books out of his trunk. _A Spell Guide Book, All The Spells You'll Ever Need. _He lied down and started reading.

He flicked through it until he got to _Dark Curses and Their Counter Curses._

Avada Kedavra- the killing curse - No counter Curse

Imerio-control curse- No counter Curse

Crucio-pain curse- No counter Curse

Infendio- fire curse- Sheild Charm

Iligo- ice curse- Shield Charm.

''Harry!''

Harry jumped and looked up toards the door. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all standing at the door. Ron had grown even more over the summer. His flaming red hair was the same and he still had plenty of freckles. Hermione had still got bushy hair and brown eyes. She hadn't grown much either. Ginny was still short and had her flaming red hair.

''Hello!'' said Harry. He sat up and moved to the window. Ron sat down next to him. Hermione and Ginny sat down on the other chairs.

''What've you been doing this summer?'' asked Ron.

''Nothing really...'' began Harry.

He saw Ron and Hermione exchange a look.

''What?'' asked Harry slowly.

Hermione hesitated to speak and then said, ''Harry, if you want to talk about Sirius, thats okay...''

Harry turned his head towards the window and stared out, not really seeing at all. Memorys slipped about in his head;

''Come on, you can do better than that!'' Sirius had yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.The second yet of light hit him squarely in the chest.Sirius's laughter had not quite died out yet, but his eyes widened in shock.

It seemed to take an age for him to fall.Harry would never forget the look of fear and suprise on his god-fathers face.

He arched through the ragged veil

''SIRIUS!'' Harry had shouted, not believing what had happened.''Sirius!''

''Theres nothing you can do Harry-'' Remus Lupin had shouted, holding him back.

''Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!''

'' Its too late Harry.''

''We can still reach him-''

Harry has struggled viciously, but Lupin kept a firm grip.

''There's nothing you can do Harry...nothing...he's gone''

''He hasn't gone!'' Harry had screamed.

''SIRIUS, SIRIUS!''

''He can't come back Harry! He cant come back Harry, because he's d-''

'' HE-IS-NOT-DEAD!'' he had hollered.

Hermione and Ron looked at him worridly. Both of them stood up and Hermione said, ''Were going to go do our prefect duties.''

''You do that.'' snapped Harry.

They exited and Harry was left alone with Ginny. There was silence. Harry was thankfull for it. He tried to empty his head of Sirius. _There's nothing you can do! So STOP IT! _He shouted at himself.

''Are you alright?'' asked Ginny quietly.

''Just fine.'' snapped Harry irratibly.

There was silence again in which Harry tried to distract himself with his Spell Book.

Mellowe- ripping curse- no sheild.

Gorsent- smoke curse- no shield

Werement- worst fears- no shield.

''WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT HOGWARTS IN FIVE MINUTES! ALL STUDENTS SHOULD GET INTO THEIR ROBES!'' boomed a voice over the mega-phone.

''I'll go.'' said Ginny. She grabbed her trunk and walked out as Ron walked in.

''Watch out Ginny!''

Ron walked in with his robes on. Harry pulled his over his white shirt and jeans.

The train stopped.

---

Harry shuddered.

The Thesrals eyes searched him, there white washing over him. He felt a sharp pain in his right hand. His head seemed to get lighter. He was floating, floating. It was like he was free, away from the world. The responsiblity on his shoulders had been lifted.

''Harry? Harry!'' he heard a voice say.

Harry just shook his head and felt himself flying. It was the most ammazing feeling.

''Harry? HARRY!''

Harry snapped out of his trance.

''Harry, your bleeding!'' said Hermione.

''It's okay, a Thestral bit me.''

''A Thestral bit you?'' asked Hermione, shocked.

Harry nooded and stepped on the carridge.

----

Harry looked at the High Table. All the usual teachers were there. McGonagall scanned the room, for any mischeif makers. Snape sneered at Harry and Dumbledore didn't look at him.

Harry felt tanger burning up at him, when Professor Flitwick brung out the Sorting Hat on it's three legged stool.

The brim opened wide, and the Hat sang.

Last year you ignored my warning,

Now the Dark Days are upon us,

You all thought I was a fuss.

I refuse to sort you youngins,

As I know it'll end in sin

So I'll say it again,

You wont belong to Slytherin or Ravenclaw Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.

But it won't last like that forevermore

As soon as you can prove that you can work together,

But if you don't I'll keep you like that forever.

Now you've listened to the song, I'll stop this song altogether.

There was a shocked silence. Then whispers broke around the hall. Even the teachers looked a little shocked. Snape just smirked at everyone. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at everyone.

Dumbledore coughed and stood up.

''The Sorting Hat has made it's mind up. The school shall be reunited. The Hat told me before hand, and I've arranged rooms, and who will be in your dorm. A slip of paper shall appear in front of you, it will tell you who is in your domitory and how to get there. All the Houses shall be mixed up and have there own Common Room and name.''

Dumbledore waved his hand and green slips of paper found there way in fornt of them. Harry read his.

Group One: Specus

Theodore Nott

Draco Malfoy

Ronald Weasley

Harry Potter

Zack Smith

Harry sighed in relief. At least he was with Ron. He turned around to look at Hermione's when the Great Hall's door's burst open and a tall man walked in.

He looked rather like an old lion. There were streaks of grey in his mane of yellow tawny hair and his bushy eye-brows: he has keen yellowish eyes behind a pair of wire-rimmed specteclas and a certain rangy, loping grace even though he walked with a slight limp. He nodded around the hall, and said in a loud, deep voice, rather like a roar, ''Sorry I'm late, Professor Dumbledore, I was... busy.'' he gave a short laugh smiled warmly at the students. He was dressed in a dark red robe.

Dumbledore stood up and said, ''Students, I am pleased to say, this is Professor Sapien McClaggan, our new Defence Against The Dark Teacher. Please give a round of applause!''

The students all clapped loudly.

''Now, that we've finished that, tuck in, I'm sure your all famished.''

---

''How do we get to our Domitory?'' asked Ron.

''It's on the paper.'' said Harry, fishing in his pockets for the green card.

''Right,'' he said, reading off the paper. ''Go to the third floor. A tapestry of a white unicorn will be at the end of the corridor. Tickle it's horn and the tapestry should slide off. Follow the passage and when you come to a picture of a man with a beard, (there are two, one for boys, one for girls. The boys is on the left. Say the password, ''Sphinx.'' and then you've reached your common room.''

They followed the instuctions, until they got to the bearded man. They said 'Sphinx' to the left one and it opened. They walked through the hole, and stood in shock.

A fairly large room, was before them. Five large chairs were arranged by the fire, the room was purple, and had an enchanted ceiling, like the Great Hall. Zack Smith was already there, looknig around in disgust at the purple walls.

''_Ew!_ Look at the walls!''

Harry and Ron ignored him and looked at a gleaming sword in a glass case. It was very large and the handle was the rusty colour of brick. It's blade was sharp and lethal looking. The word Scapulare was written on it's hilt. They stopped looknig at it and waked up a golden stair case to a room, with five beds, all with different colours. Orange, green, purple, silver and gold.

Draco Malfoy was at a big mirror, which had the word Speculum written across it. He was combing his hair. A small boy, with dark brown hair and round glasses and dark blue eyes, sat on the silver bed, reading a book. It must have been Theo Nott.

Ron got the orange bed and Harry the green. Malfoy got the gold, which left Smith with the purple.

Serves him right. thought Harry sleepily. He got changed into his pygamas and went to sleep after his first night back.

It was good to be home.


	2. First Days Back

**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.**

**PG**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter, the only thing I own that is Harry Potter is the five books, and a new pencil case, lol.**

****

**Chapter Two: First Day Back**

Harry got up refreshed the next moring. He hadn't dreamed about Sirius that night, but he was zooming away on a broom trying to catch a snitch. The it hit him.

Quidditch.

It, wasn't-canceled, was it?

It couldn't!

And even if it was, how would they arrange the teams?

Harry just shook his head, his long hiar tickling his face. He looked at his wristwatch.

6:01.

He sighed and got his Shower Bag. He got a towel, his tooth-brush, tooth-paste shampoo and soap. He wondered were to go, when he saw a small room with the words : BATHROOM labled on it.

There were five seperate shower stalls. Harry got in one, and began to wash.

---

Harry came out of the shower, feeling much more refreshed. His hair was clean and wet. It tickled his face. Draco Malfoy sneered at him, as _he_ went to get a shower. He was wearing a green bath-robe.

Ron was in bed still, snoring loudly. So was Smith. Theo Nott was already awake, writing something in a pale blue book. Harry grinned and and snuck his wand out of his old robes. He whispered 'Sonorus.'.

Theo was watching him in intrest. He grinned widely. Harry nodded and shouted (so it sounded much more louder) ''GET UP EVERYBODY! NOOOWWW! FIRE!''

Ron snorted and sat up bolt-right.

''Wha? Were? Harry?Wha?'' he said, wildly.

Smith sent a pillow his way. Harry dodged and threw it back. It hit Smith on the head. He got out of bed and glared at Harry.

Ron also glared at Harry, but then grinned. Smith and Ron, got out their Shower Bags and went through the door labled BATHROOM.

Harry just stayed silent. Then he burst out laughing. Theo grinned and stuck out his hand.

''Theo Nott.'' he said.

''Harry Potter.'' Harry said shaking his hand.

---

Harry stared at his timetable.

DOUBLE POTIONS

DOUBLE CHARMS

TRANSFIGIRATION

Double Potions.

Double Potions?!

HOW?

Life was bad.

Ron sat down on his right. Hermione came into the Great Hall and sat on his left. She had bags under her eyes.

''Did you sleep well last night?'' asked Harry.

''No. One of the girls snores. Really loudly.''

Ron grinned.

''How did you sleep?'' she asked.

''Fine,'' Ron answered, ''Until the morning.''

Harry grinned. Ron told her about how Harry woke them up. Harry told them that he'd made friends with Theo Nott.

---

''Today, we'll be brewing the Polyjucie Potion. It is a fairly complex potion, and if it is properly brewed, will give you the apperance of another person. I wouldn't expect any of you to complete it to my satisfaction.''

Snape sneered at Harry.

''Especially...some...people.''

Snape flicked his wand, and the chalk started to write the ingredients.

''We will only be brewing part of the Potion today, as certain ingrediants need to be picked at certain times.''

---

Potions wasn't that bad really. Harry had got the basics right, with Hermiones help.

Charms was fun. They were learing how to make tea pour it self. Neville caused a few laughs, by pouring tea all over Professor Flitwicks head.(''Sorry Professsor! It was an accident!'')

Transfigartion was a hard. They were turing chairs into sofas. Hermione managed to do. Harry always ended up with a chair with a cusion.

''Potter! I asked for a sofa, not a cusion!''

---

On Tuesday, they had Defence Against The Dark Arts, with Professor McClaggan. The class came early, to get good seats.

''Come in! Come in!'' he boomed. His yellow eyes were flashing excitedly.

''Well. Fifth years! Wonderful!'' he yelled.

He called the register. He didn't look up when he said Harry's name.

''Well class. I've went over the records of your other teachers. Well, I'm fairly dissapointed. Professor Quirell, a man with two faces. Lockheart, a lying show-off. Remus Lupin, great teacher, and a good friend of mine. Moody, Death Eater, but it wasn't even him. My best mate he is. And Umbridge, well I'm not going to say anything...I hope this year, I'm a satisfactory teacher for you all. I certainly hope so. I remember whe I was a fifth-year...great time...but now, we've got to learn, the war is upon us. This year we'll be covering Dark Creatures, curses and a History of Evil. Such as Grindewald...But...as it's your first lesson today, I though we'd do something fun.''

He smiled and got out his wand.

''Ballonas Jioupi!'' he yelled. About twenty-five balloons come popping out of his wand. They were all red.

''Now... you all have one balloon each. When I call your name, you'll all come forward. You'll each try a spell on the balloon, and see if it pops, gets destroyed ecetera.''

He called through a list of names. Hermione performed a tricky little spell, which caused it to expand and pop loudly, covering the in confetti.

''Very good Miss.Granger.'' smiled McClaggan.

He called out a few more names and then...

''Mr.Potter.''

''How many spells can I use sir?''

''As many as it take to destroy it.'' said McClaggan, smiling.

Harry could feel everyone in the room staring at him. He looked up at the balloon. He made a decision.Pointing his wand at it, he waved his hand, and yelled,

''_Iligo!'' _he yelled. A thin layer of ice covered the balloon.

''Infendio'' he said. A roaring flame shot out of his wand, hitting the balloon with full force. And before the ballon could shrivel up, he yelled,

''Mellowe!'' A thin crack found it's way around the balloon. It boomed loudly.

''Well done Mr.Potter!'' said McClaggan his yellow eyes shining.

---

A.N: Sorry about the short, sucky chapter.


	3. Settling In

Sorry about this horribly short chapter, and horribly stupid writing. Please review, and tell me what you think.

Chapter Three: Settling In.

Soon Harry settled into his daily schedules. Theodore Nott always was in a rush, and when someone irritated him he would snap.

Ron was in Divination class, and always told Harry about what she said.

''Oh, dear, you'll have fifthteen children with a lovely lady. Honestly, and she keeps saying dangers a head of me. The old fraud.''

Hermione was doing very well in all her classes. She had done very well in Defence Against the Dark Arts class, along with Harry. She was second in class. Harry was first.

After one Defence Against the Dark Arts class, McClaggen shouted to Harry.

''Mr. Potter, may I see you for a moment?''

Harry nodded, and muttered 'Good-bye.' to Ron and Hermione. Harry followed McClaggen to his office. It was painted a dull grey, and had several shelves of books. He had a large desk, which was covered in parchment. Harry took a seat oppestie McClaggen.

McClaggen looked at him with his yellow eyes.

''Mr Potter. The Second War is coming up, and I think it is going to be much harder. You, are obviously going to be a vital part of it. I am willing to give you extra tutoring, if you wish.''

Harry thought about this. It was obvious he was going to be a large part of it. And he wasn't a great wizard. He couldn't do a simple Potion with out messing it up. He considered his options, and then said:

''Yes. Thanks Professor.''

''Fine. Be by my office at 7:00, on Wednesday. Good-day Mr. Potter.''

Harry opened the Great Halls doors, and made his way to the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione weren't there. That was weird. He shrugged and sat down.

Snape stood up, and said in his drwling tones:

''Potter! The Headmaster wishes you to go to the Hospital Wing. Now.''

Harry started to panick now.

What had happened?

Had anything happened to Ron or Hermione.

With dread in his heart, he jogged up to the Hos[ital Wing. He pulled open the doors.

Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley were crying. Actually Mrs Weasley was crying, Mr Weasley was trying to make her better. Hermione looked up at Harry. Silent tears were spilling down from her eyes.

''What is it?'' asked Harry.

''It's Ron. He's been taken!''


End file.
